Starlight
by xdissolving
Summary: A story in honor of the allZuko episode...Zutara


**Starlight**

**Luaugirl**

**A/N: I'm back everyone! This is a new story much like Valentine, only with the Chinese New Year holiday. Again it will be Zutara, but it may be slightly different, and I swear this is a oneshot! Hope you like it and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. But if any would like my sister in exchange for it, I'm all ears! **

Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph (is that how you spell her name?) soared over the Earth Kingdom lands, watching as the different colored mountain ranges and plains glided by below them. Aang was lounging on Appa's head, while Sokka, Katara, and Toph relaxed on his back. Toph was lying on her back, letting the sun and wind caress her face and blow her hair, occasionally stroking Appa's creamy white fur.

The four kids had been traveling together for about a week, and there was still no sign of anyone following them; whether they would see the stubborn prince first or have a run-in with someone Toph's father had sent after them, they were not going to take any chances. They sailed through the crystal blue skies, watches as fluffy clouds floated by lethargically.

Winter was almost over, and the kids could see the change as the whiteness of the land start to give way to dry earth. They were looking for some type of remote village or forest, somewhere where no one would recognize the group and try to murder them or sell them to the Fire Lord.

"Hey Aang, are we near any sort of village? We're out of food and I bet even the Fire Nation can hear Sokka's stomach growling!" Toph said giggling, feeling Sokka glare at her (remember she can't see!). Katara began laughing, as did Aang, and soon a stubborn Sokka joined in.

The group simply enjoyed themselves, acting as if for a moment the war wasn't happening. Aang pondered over a map.

"Hmm… good question Toph. This map says that there's a medium-sized town somewhere around here, we should be able to buy food there." Aang said, folding the map back up and putting it in his saddlebag. Toph nodded, and then went back to her lying position on the saddle.

Later in the day, the sun was beginning to set, leaving a trail of blood red for the pale moon to follow. Appa began to descend, and upon closer inspection Katara and Sokka saw that Aang was landing on the outskirts of a fairly large town.

"C'mon Toph, we're landing." Katara said gently, shaking her shoulder and helping her up. The four gathered some money and off they went, headed toward the town they had seen earlier from the skies. Up above, the moon glittered with a sparkling confidence, shining full and bright on anything and everything it saw.

The group was fairly quiet as they trooped through the forest, but then again, no one wanted to have an encounter with the groups of bandits Toph said roamed these parts. They followed a worn dirt trail around trees and shrubs, occasionally hearing night sounds but encountering no wild animals or beasts. As they approached the area where the town was located, the four heard noises, what sounded like people cheering and music playing loudly. The friends looked at each other, and then proceeded to disguise themselves. Katara redid her hair, pulling it up with a green ribbon, and tying her robe with a green sash. Sokka hid his weapons, Aang put on his straw hat and Toph, well, she didn't need a disguise.

After covering what would make them recognizable (tattoos, Water Tribe Weapons, etc.), the group continued on, following the sound of the music. It sounded as if there was a large party going on, and it would be easy to hide in the crowds, so they approached the town. It was very large; a gated place with big buildings and homes. People in the streets were laughing, dancing, talking and eating; wearing red robes and masks.

Large floats and people wearing dragon suits danced and moved down paths, entertaining pedestrians and making children laugh. There were streamers and banners of gold, white, and red, and large, blooming plants; and family members were exchanging crisp red envelopes. Strings of candles covered trees and homes, making them glow like starlight. Tables were loaded with steaming uncut noodles, tangerines, oranges, candied melon, red melon seeds, lychee nuts, cumquats, coconuts, peanuts, longnan, lotus seeds, jai (a vegetarian dish), ginkgo nuts, black moss seeds, dried beans, and fresh bamboo shoots.

Katara looked over at Sokka, who was drooling. They passed through the gates without any problems, and were soon swept into the wave of the crowd. As they passed, Katara recognized some things that were familiar- for example, the lychee nuts and bamboo shoots. They walked along the road, feeling a bit separated from the celebration. Well, except for Sokka, who was currently stuffing himself with the free food.

Katara looked warily at the crowds of people.

"You guys go ahead and have fun; I'll try to find an open shop or something!" Katara yelled over the noise, and the group nodded. Sokka practically started attacking the food table, and Aang and Toph went to go watch some earth benders. Satisfied, Katara turned around and fought the wave of people, trying to find an open store or shop that sold food, or maybe even had a job opening; the group desperately needed some money.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

On the other side of the fairly large town; Zuko leaned against a crumbling wall petulantly; feeling that the whole ceremony was ado; unnecessary. He had been to New Year festivals before but this one was way over the top. Everyone was laughing, dancing, and just being loud and obnoxious. Zuko remembered when he was little he used to love these things, eating candy and playing with lanterns. But he wasn't five anymore. And with that; Zuko headed off to a quiet bar for a drink.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Katara wandered around the streets, glittering masks and banners catching her eye. She was looking at one mask in particular when she crashed right into a woman, knocking her over. Katara reached down and helped her up.

"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed, "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" The lady jerked her arm out of Katara's hand.

"I'm fine." She said gruffly, "And unless you know someone who needs a job, you can't help me." Katara's eyes lit up.

"I'm looking for a job" she said, wondering what she had gotten herself into. The lady looked pleased.

"Good, good." She said. "It's only for a night, and I'll pay ya seven silver pieces and three coppers for the work." Katara nodded eagerly, and then followed the woman as she led her through the streets, darting to avoid people.

"Normally I wouldn't need any help tonight, but all my waitresses are at the festival" the lady said, going into an alley and opening the back door of the building. Katara felt a bit better, she could serve people with any trouble; this would be easy. The frail woman led her through a hall and into a large room, which looked to be a dressing room. The lady reached up on her toes, grabbing a red outfit from a shelf that must have looked appropriate.

"Here" she said, stuffing the bundle of soft cloth into her arms, "Get changed and I'll be back in a moment, oh, and by the way I'm Camille". And with that she was out the door.

Katara unfolded the robe, seeing a wondrous red creation of fabric. It was crimson, but had little tiny jewels and pearls sewn on, so that it looked like a gift from the sun to the sea. Katara tried it on, tying the pink sash snugly about her waist. Looking in the mirror she saw it fit her perfectly. The neck line sloped into a modest V, while the hem came a bit above her knees and the sleeves went to her wrists. At a knocking sound at the door, Katara opened it to find Camille at the doorframe. She bustled right in, helping Katara do her hair in an elaborate bun with a red ribbon, then applying a bit of makeup to her face and giving her some wooden sandals to wear. After a bit of blush and lip color, Katara swore she couldn't recognize herself.

"Now, come along." Camille said, as she began to weave her way through the halls. Katara quickly followed after her, trying to keep her balance in the unsteady shoes.

"You will be serving drinks and food to the customers." Camille said, "You will receive your pay at the end of the night, and any tips are yours to keep." Katara beamed. She would earn enough money to buy food for Aang, Sokka, and Toph, and there would probably be more money leftover to sustain them for another couple of weeks.

Soon they approached a large room, where men and women sat eating and drinking. Camille picked up a tray off of a long wooden bar and handed it to her.

"You're job is to go around serving people drinks and food, the cashier will and up the expense later. Just talk to the customers and mingle, you'll get more tips that way." Katara nodded, showing she understood. Satisfied, Camille left, leaving Katara to offer the people drinks. As she wove her way between fluffy chairs, floor tables, cushions, and standing people, the job didn't seem so bad. Most of the customers took the drinks and food she offered, some just talking and giving her tips, mostly small change.

Katara walked around expertly holding the tray. She didn't _need_ to be outside at the festival, she could be in here, earning money. After all, that was why she was the most responsible one in the group, she thought through things logically and put others first. This way, after the gang came back, partied out and probably broke, they could still keep flying without having to stop at any other towns for awhile. Katara was just handing a glass of water to a woman when suddenly, she saw _him_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Zuko entered the restaurant, wanting a cool drink to numb his thoughts. He turned around, trying to find a waitress of some sort, and then he saw her. She was dressed in a glittering red and pink robe, looking just as beautiful as when he had fist laid eyes on her. He moved toward her as of in a trance. He needed to speak to her.

Katara watched, horrified, as Zuko strode towards her. He was going to kill her! Shoving the try into the hands of another worker, she ran straight out the door; and from the sound of it, Zuko was too. She dashed off of the steps and into the street, trying to make her way to the forest or a secluded part of town. Katara saw the forest's edge, her goal was in reach. She kept running, feeling her heart thud in her chest and her tips jingle in her pocket. Katara was almost into the ring of trees when her wooden heel suddenly hooked on a root. Crash! Katara felt her legs collapse, her ankle twist in an abnormal position. She pressed her face into her leg, trying to cry and pull herself up and the same time.

Just as she had freed her foot, he appeared, hovering over her. Zuko and Katara just waited for a moment, looking into the blue and gold pools of each others eyes. Then, the Fire Prince reached out a strong hand.

"Let me help you" he said. Katara glanced at the pale hand for awhile, then cautiously slipped her little one into his. Without much effort, he gently pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist to steady her. Katara looked into his eyes, starting to realize that this was the man who had tries to kill her many a time. She tried to pull out of his strong arms, to resist, but he held on tight, forcing her to look at him.

Katara watched as he stroked her cheek tenderly with his finger, his golden eyes showing no trickery.

"Katara" he whispered in her ear, twisting her locks around his fingers. Katara shivered. His tone of voice seemed…odd.

"Yes?" She said uneasily, unsure of what he might say. She looked up into his eyes, feeling him watch her every move. It was kind of scary; the passionate look in his eyes, but at the same time it made her feel excited. Slowly, Zuko reached down, his face inches from hers. He was so close she could feel the heat coming off of his muscled body, and she felt herself start to blush. Zuko leaned in, his lips brushing against hers. Katara shut her eyes, trying to close out everything but what was happening in front of her. The kiss was soft yet fierce, cool yet hot.

His fingers were in her hair, feeling it, playing with it. Zuko's arms were around her waist, hers around his neck. Suddenly, as if an imaginary clock had struck, Zuko pulled away, giving her one last kiss.

"I love you." He whispered, then, he pushed something into her hands and with that, he was gone. Katara leaned back against a tree feeling her mind go numb with shock and confusion. He liked her? Why did he leave? Her mind jumbled with questions, she opened her right palm, seeing what Zuko had put into it.

Resting in her hand was a ring, a tiny and beautiful one. It was made of silver, a rare metal in the Avatar world, and it had a diamond in the shape of a star on it. Katara gazed at it, then silently slipped it on to her ring finger, trying to make her way to the restaurant on unsteady legs. Looking around, somehow to her the leaves looked greener, the lantern festival brighter, and the starlight; well, definitely more mysterious and wonderful…

**A/N: Well, there you go. I've been working on this all week in honor of the new all-Zuko episode tonight, hope you liked it! Please review, complements are appreciated! **


End file.
